kyone_dine_villefandomcom-20200213-history
Bike Kalay
About Bike Kalay (Translated into Little Pot Belly) is a fictional comic character created by Swe Min (Danubyu) in Myine Yarzar Toot Pi series. He's a disciple as well as deuteragonist to the main character Toot Pi. Biography Bike Kalay is in his early-thirties. Bike Kalay was raised in Kone Baung village and moved to Kyone Dine village together with his only sister after Thay Hmyin got married to Toot Pi. Bike Kalay was then unemployed and pursued hunting career under close guidance by his brother-in-law in Pegu range. Bike Kalay is a virgin bachelor and always unlucky with marriages. He had been arranged for wedding at least two times and both were cancelled at the last moment. Bike Kalay is in close friendship with bachelor Saw Tin Maung, with whom he competes and fights for winning hearts of young girls. Appearance Bike Kalay is shorter in stature than any other characters in the comics. He has pot belly which makes a name for him. His hair style is flattop and spiky in radial manners. He always wears striped sleeveless t-shirt and checked longyi. He does not wear shoes even when he is hunting. He is said to have darker skin. He would wear traditional suits only for attending ceremonies. Personality Bike Kalay is portrayed as quick-witted, shy man who speaks less and is said to be more intelligent than his brother-in-law. He shows his disapproving attitude with a smirk while Toot Pi boasts a lot, and irritates him when he fails to act, with his satirical remarks. Often, wildlife animals in neighborhood join in mockery. Bike Kalay is loyal, sincere and open-hearted but sometimes he enjoys palm wine and loves to flirt with young ladies. He is frequently found to be short-tempered and quickly retaliates if provoked. Thus he has been prosecuted by Ba Si, the governor of Kyone Dine Village, for several times, by being held with wooden leg-cuff in village custody. Abilities and Skills Experienced Hunter Bike Kalay pursued hunting career under guidance by Toot Pi, after his sister was married to him.His observation and focus is far better than his brother-in-law, yet his wildlife knowledge is not so much extensive as Toot Pi who reads a lot more than he does. Excellent Knife Thrower Bike Kalay is truly extraordinary in throwing his knife, almost always hitting smallest fast-moving targets. He once saved a tourist's life by throwing knife at a king cobra head. Amateur Boxer Bike Kalay was a amateur boxer from Kone Baung Village when he was young. After years of hard struggling as a hunter, he became a formidable combat fighter of Kyone Dine Village. Accessories Hunter Knife Bike Kalay possesses a hunter survival knife with serrated fixed blade, which is kept in leather sheath. Its history is still unknown. He always brings it to hunt with Toot Pi. Trivia * Bike Kalay was once nearly married. His fiancee mysteriously disappeared the day before his wedding and later revealed to be killed by carnivorous Asian Giant Hornets' (aka yak-killer hornets)''. (''See 'Tying the Knot). Her name was Wutt Hmone. * Bike Kalay is able to read and write (at least erroneously) and supposedly finished primary basic education. * Bike Kalay has had many love interests throughout series. However, the girls he has been truly in love with, are not a long list. Notable ones include Wutt Hmone (his late fiancee), Mya Mya Moe (primary school teacher) and May Hnin Thawtar (hotel receptionist from Yangon). * Bike Kalay once had a serious fight with Toot Pi and went away from home for months, struggling his life in the wild. He later reconciled with Toot Pi in a dramatic encounter.